


Arguments

by SilverMoon53



Series: Silver's Summer '18 Fic-a-thon [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, So Unlike me, Takes place sometime after s5e6, god i cant believe i wrote something shippy, its all super fluffly??, literally this is just 2.5k words of FitzSimmons bickering about who proposed first, never thought id use that tag but here we are, season 5, with Daisy thrown in there attempting to mediate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoon53/pseuds/SilverMoon53
Summary: Fitz and Simmons get Daisy’s help settling an argument.





	Arguments

“Daisy! We need your help with something. It’s important.” 

Daisy cracked an eye open but shut it as soon as she saw who was hurrying towards her. She had just settled down for a well deserved nap, desperate for a rest after the weeks of nonstop action that had become her life. Maybe if they thought she was already asleep, they would leave her alone.

“Daisy, I know you’re awake. Your breathing is deeper while asleep, and you are working too hard to keep still, when in reality, a sleeping person is prone to-”

“Alright, alright, I’m up. Spare me the science lesson.” With a tired groan, Daisy pulled herself up to glare at Simmons, who looked far too proud of herself. “How important is this?”

“Extremely, it cannot wait,” Fitz said, while Simmons said “Important beyond anything you could possibly be doing now, including resting.” Their voices overlapped each other like ripples in a pond, natural and smooth and familiar. 

“Is it a matter of life or death?”

“No.”

“Yes.” 

Fitz turned to glare at Simmons, seemingly bothered that her answer was different than his. Simmons, for her part, held her ground. “Well, it is! Technically. Her question is a yes or no one, and as this is a matter pertaining to our lives, then it is a matter of life. Despite not being a matter relating to death, her question did not explicitly state it must be related to both, only that it must be related to one, which it is, so my answer is accurate.”

“Yes, well, not really, because you’re purposely interpreting a colloquial phrase literally in order to make it sound more important than it is-” Fitz tried to counter, but Simmons cut him off.

“Are you saying this _isn’t_ important?” 

“What? No, of course not, I’m just-”

“Guys!” Daisy shouted, desperate to cut their bickering off before it got completely out of hand. “It’s fine, I’m up now.” She sat up fully and stretched, then dropped her pillow on her lap and leaned over it. “So. What’s so important that it can’t wait until after my nap?”

The two scientists stopped talking. They turned to face each other, then Daisy, and spoke at the same time, their words identical for once.

“We need you to settle an argument.” 

“Really? _That’s_ what’s so important?” Daisy heaved a mighty sigh and valiantly resisted the urge to throw her pillow at her friends for disturbing her nap. “Alright, fine. What’s the argument?”

“Fitz says that-”

“Simmons doesn’t believe-”

“-I say it doesn’t count because-”

“-and I just think that it’s important-”

“-which would mean that _I_ -”

“-and I know I said it doesn’t matter but-”

“Time!” Daisy shouted again, making a T with her hands. “One of you, just tell me what the argument is. In five words or less.” 

“Who proposed first,” Simmons said after a momentary glaring contest with Fitz. 

“I did,” they both said a split second later.

Daisy sat up, eyes bright with joy and mischief. “Okay, I take everything back. This is _totally_ worth skipping a nap for.” She clapped her hands, the loud sound breaking Fitz and Simmons from the round of arguing they were about to start. “You will each present your arguments to me, and then you will have time to refute each other’s reasoning. Then I will ask any questions I deem necessary. If neither of you have anything to add at that point, I will pass judgement. Any decision I make will be viewed as final unless new information comes to light and is not to be disputed.” She paused, trying to think if there was anything she was missing. “Oh, one more thing. I get to be maid of honour at the wedding. Agreed?”

“That sounds fair.” Fitz said after a moment. 

“And of course, you get to be the maid of honour, Daisy!” Simmons added. 

“Alright then, let’s begin!” Daisy clapped her hands again, then pointed to Fitz. “You first.”

“Why him?” Simmons demanded before Fitz could start.

“Because, Jemma, _Fitz_ wasn’t the one who woke me from my nap.”

“We already established you weren’t actually sleeping.”

“Also because I said so. Fitz, go!”

“Right! So, uh, it was right when I first saw her again after the thing at the dinner. She was tending to the food and I told her not to react so we wouldn’t give anything away. Then I gave her this frankly beautiful speech about how much we’ve been through and how nothing has or will be able to keep us apart. Then I asked her to marry me.” Fitz faltered for a second, his hands fluttering anxiously. “But, uh, the thing was this was when I first got there, right? So, uh…”

“Simmons still had her freaky ear implant thing, right?” Daisy concluded.

“Exactly!” Simmons, who Daisy noted had been doing so well at not interrupting Fitz, spoke up triumphantly. “I couldn’t hear a word he said, so it doesn’t count!”

“No! Wait your turn.” Daisy gave her friend a stern look, then turned to address Fitz. “Anything else to add?

“Yes, actually. I didn’t know about the hearing thing, so I had no way to know that she wasn’t able to hear me. My proposal was, as far as I knew at the time, as normal as anything in our lives can possibly be. Had Simmons been able to hear, there would be no argument here and it would be clear that I was the first to propose. As such, I believe that the evidence is in my favor.” Fitz hesitated for a moment, as if trying to think of anything else to add, then nodded decisively.

“Good points, all of them,” Daisy nodded back. Simmons rolled her eyes dramatically but perked up when Daisy pointed to her. “You’re up.”

“Well, you were there for mine, though I’m not sure you were fully conscious. It was right after you finished fighting Sinara, when the three of us attacked Kasius and the others. Fitz and I jumped down into the Pit, he said he was never going to leave my side again, so I said ‘then marry me.’ The first words I said to him since we were back on earth, I might add. And he said yes.” 

Daisy nodded, the mock serious expression on her face greatly contrasted by the overwhelming joy in her eyes. “Well then, I can see both of your points. It is time to present the counterarguments. Fitz, since you said your piece first, Simmons will get to go first this time.” 

“Well,” Simmons said, a self-assured smirk on her lips. “It’s as I said. I was unable to hear Fitz’s proposal, and therefore unable to respond. Whereas, when I proposed, Fitz said yes. So, even if Fitz _had_ proposed first, his should be discounted as it was never answered.” She smiled pleasantly, but her eyes were alight with competition. “Additionally, I proposed sooner after seeing Fitz than Fitz did after seeing me. It was the first thing I said to him, while Fitz took the time to wax poetic.”

“Hey, wait, hey!” Fitz interrupted, but Simmons ignored him.

“At the very least, I think we can all agree that my proposal was much more efficient,” she concluded. 

“Okay then. Fitz, you’re up,” Daisy said, but Fitz had already begun.

“Okay, first of all, we are not arguing about efficiency, so that’s really not even relevant. Second, that is not a fair comparison, the situations were completely different!”

“How so? And like that really has any impact on the validity of my statement.”

“Guys? Remember the order?” Daisy said, but the others continued as though she had not spoken.”

“I said mine at a dinner party, where I had time to give my - once again, wonderful, not waxed poetic - speech! Yours was only short because we were being shot at.”

“Be that as it may, the fact remains that I spent less time with you before proposing than you did me, which means that had our proposals started at the same time, mine would have been sooner.”

“But they didn’t happen at the same time, and I know this whole space madness is already bending the laws of time but we are not bending them further just so you can win an argument.”

“Hello? Order? Order in the court?” Daisy tried again, this attempt as successful as the last.

“You’d have no problem doing that if it was so that _you_ could win!”

“Would not. And you still haven’t elaborated on how this is a fair comparison.”

Daisy sighed, giving up any semblance of control and leaning back to watch the show.

“I shouldn’t have to! The burden of proof falls on the one who made the accusation, you know this, we took that law elective second year at the Academy.”

“ _Also_ , what exactly is it that makes you call my speech ‘wax poetic’? You didn’t even hear it! And again, the comparison isn’t fair because I would have proposed sooner if I hadn’t had the time, so sue me for trying to make my proposal as romantic as possible. Yours was only short because you didn’t have time to make it longer and-”

“And I’m generally more efficient than you are, so it stands to reason that I would have had a short proposal even in the same situation as you.”

“Okay, you know what?” Fitz held up his hands, a rare moment of silence following his words. “We’ve gotten off topic. The question is still who proposed first. Whether or not you could hear me, or whose proposal was shorter is irrelevant. I still said the words first, so I proposed first.”

“But I couldn’t hear you! If a tree falls in the forest, and no one is around, does it make a sound?”

“Does it- of course it does! Anything that moves makes a sound, Simmons, you wrote a paper on that exact topic in third year! I know because you made me read over it for mistakes twenty times.”

“Oh, now who’s taking a colloquial phrase literally.”

“Ohmygod _wait_.” Daisy sat up again as a thought struck her. Fitz and Simmons both stopped to face her, both looking like they had forgotten she was even there. “I have a very important question that could change _everything_.” She paused to make sure she had the undivided attention of them both, and also for dramatic effect. “Are we only counting an actual question being posed or would any reference to marriage count?” 

“I-I don’t see the difference,” Fitz said hesitantly. “We never talked about it before.” He looked back and forth between Daisy and Simmons, his expression growing more confused at their faces. “Right?”

“Well, actually…” Daisy started, eyes wild with joy.

“No,” Simmons countered sharply. Her expression was much darker, though it was far more exasperated than anything else. “No, I refuse. That does not count.”

“Okay, what aren’t you two telling me?”

“No, Daisy, don’t you dare-”

“Your LMD said it wanted to get married to Simmons.”

“Bloody hell!”

“My who said what.” 

“Yeah we really haven’t had a chance to talk about what happened while you were in the Framework, did we? Man, we have so much to catch up on.” Daisy ran a hand through her hair, unsure of how to even begin.

“What the bloody hell happened?”

“Do you want the short version or the long version?” 

“Short version,” Simmons decided for them. “So, after the raid where you, Coulson, Mack, and Mace were kidnapped, you four were replaced with LMDs so we wouldn’t know you were gone. These ones knew they were LMDs and were programmed to get Daisy and I into the Framework by any means necessary. We got back to the base, but I realised an inconsistency in the timing, which led to the realisation that there were four LMDs in the base. Because I discovered this with your LMD, I assumed the fourth to be Daisy.”

“Wait, so you didn’t realise my LMD was a robot?”

“I’m getting to that. So your LMD and I went to the lab to figure out what to do but the lab techs had-”

“I thought this was the short version.”

“It is. Now are you going to let me finish or not?” 

“You can give me the full story later. You’re right, it doesn’t count. It wasn’t me.”

“Actually, arguably, it kinda was.” Daisy cowered slightly under the combined stares of Fitz and Simmons, but continued anyway. “I just mean, for the sake of argument, the LMD did have Fitz’s mind, albeit with modified programming. And I’m only involved in this in the first place for the sake of argument, and also I’m the judge so you have to consider it.” 

“Well, did my LMD actually propose or just mention getting married?” Fitz asked after a moment. 

“Just mention, but in a way that sounded like a proposal.” Simmons shook her head. “It makes more sense if you know what led up to it, I’m just going to finish catching you up.”

“Still the short version though, right? I have a feeling the full version needs to go along with a pint.”

“Probably many,” Daisy agreed while Simmons nodded. 

“Anyway, the lab techs had installed LMD detectors throughout the base, one of which was in our lab. That one obviously went off when we got there. Your LMD and I had a standoff, during which I had no idea whether or not I was the LMD. In the end, your LMD stabbed me in the leg, hit me on the head with a paint can, drugged me, tied me up, then tried to download me into the Framework. I got out of the bindings, asked the LMD why it was doing this, and it said so that we could - and I quote - ‘get married, grow old together.’”

“A compelling argument that Fitz proposed first, if we’re counting the mention of marriage as a proposal,” Daisy said, but Fitz was already shaking his head vehemently. 

“Nope, no, no way. That does not count, even if we count mentions,” he insisted. “No. We are not getting married because of a bloody _robot_ from hell.”

“Yeah, but it was, technically, a robot with your consciousness, so…”

“No, Daisy. Even if it had my mind and my memories, its consciousness and mine are seperate. I, as I am now, was not part of that conversation and have no awareness that it happened and no impact on it at all, so it doesn’t count and-” Fitz broke off suddenly. Daisy followed his gaze to Simmons, whose face was practically split in two from her smile. “Simmons why are you smiling like that?” 

“Because you just admitted that I proposed first,” she replied smoothly. 

“What?” Daisy and Fitz exclaimed.

“How?” Fitz added.

“You discredited your own proposal. If the LMD’s didn’t count because you were unaware of it happening, then yours doesn't count because I was unaware of it happening!”

“What, no that’s not what I-”

“She’s right!” Daisy said. “By your own words, your proposal does not count, which means that Simmons proposed first.” 

“Now just wait a-”

“Nope! My decision is final, remember? You both agreed.” 

“Fine,” Fitz grumbled, though his frown faded quickly when Simmons leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Alright, Simmons, you win. You proposed first.”

“Told you so,” she gloated and Daisy chuckled as Fitz scowled goodnaturedly. 

“Okay, now that that’s settled, could I please get back to my nap?” Daisy asked. 

“Oh, right, of course.” Simmons stood up, pulling Fitz after her. “Thanks for your help, enjoy your nap!” she added as she dragged him off. 

Daisy smiled softly as she watched her friends walk off, hand in hand. With a stretch and a yawn, she leaned back and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't finished watching season 5 because I am a Disaster(tm) but if any of you want to talk about the show I'm always looking for someone to talk about it so send me a message!!
> 
> Writeblr blog: @silverssideblog  
> Discord: cloudcover#7167


End file.
